Attack
What is Attack? Attack ( ) is used when you attack someone in a fight. Attack does not play a role when you are the one who is attacked (See also: defense). You need adequate attack in order to: * win fights * cause more damage in fights How Attack is Calculated When you attack someone in a fight, robbing, war, hitlist, etc., all of your mafia members (up to 501) come to your aid with: * 501 weapon * 501 armor * 501 vehicle * 501 animal * 501 henchmen Therefore, a maximum of 2505 items will be used. Mafia Wars will automatically choose the best attack item of the 5 categories that you have. When purchasing items, it is a waste to ever buy more than 501 of any item, as this will not increase your stats. Your Mafia Attack Strength is your mafia's total power in attack. The attack rating of your 501 best weapon + 501 best armor + 501 best vehicles + 501 best animals + ''501 best henchmen ''= Mafia Attack Strength This number can be found under the "Fight" tab under "Your Mafia" and will be displayed to your attacker when the fight is over. (then added to that number is your secret Attack bonus shown under "Your Skills" which is not shown to your attacker.) Once your attack has been increased, you will see: * Earn achievements that require adequate attack ** "Unstoppable" - win 15 fights in a row ** "Like a Hurricane" - win 1,000 fights in Cuba ** "Hitman" - collect a bounty from the hitlist ** "Brawler" - win 100 fights in a row ** "Napoleon Complex" - defeat someone with a bigger mafia * When you win an attack, you earn experience points and sometimes $ Suggestions for increasing your Attack * When skill points are acquired, use them to add to your attack. * Promote your Top Mafia. Choose a member with the Maniac character type and a high level to promote to Button Man to get as much as 11 bonus. * Vaulting certain collections can increase your attack skill points: ** 2 from Poker Chips (Soldier Tier - New York) ** 3 from Club Flush (Soldier Tier - New York) ** 3 from Boxing (Soldier Tier - New York) ** 5 from Tropical Fish (El Patron Tier - Cuba) ** 4 from Russian Leaders (Brigadir Episode - Moscow) ** 4 from Carvings (Commandant Episode - Bangkok) ** 20 from Poker Hands (Las Vegas) ** 10 from Roman Standards (Italy) ** 10 from Precious (Brazil) ** 12 from Musical Instruments (Belem - Brazil) ** 12 from Stickpins (Main Street Speakeasy - Chicago) ** 10 from Jockey Jacket (Crosstown Showdown - Chicago) * Building certain items from Manufacturing Properties ** 1 from Sleek (Chop Shop level 3) ** 3 from Mugati Sport (Chop Shop level 11) ** 1 from Day Rider 2K (Chop Shop level 13) ** 1 from Blazing Santoku (Weapons Depot level 1) ** 5 from Railgun (Weapons Depot level 9) ** 6 from Pair of Stun Knuckles (Weapons Depot level 14) ** 1 from Welding Mask (Armory level 1) ** 1 from Full Body Armor (Armory level 8) ** 3 from Stout Shoulders (Armory level 15) ** 3 from Tiger Shark (Private Zoo level 7) ** 3 from Coconut Crab (Private Zoo level 11) ** 2 from Bolla (Port level 9) ** 1 from Piranha XE (Port level 10) ** 1 from Pitch Car Auto Boutique Port level 7) *Limited Time Items ** 2 from Legacy (Chop Shop level 1) (No longer available to craft) ** 1 from Meat Truck (Chop Shop level 1)) (No longer available to craft) ** 3 from Chisel Plow ATV (Chop Shop level 1)) (No longer available to craft) ** 5 from Predator Minigun (Weapons Depot level 1) (No longer available to craft) ** 5 from Pantheon Tactical Helm (Armory level 1) (No longer available to craft) ** 3 from Sports Fanatic (Sports Bar level 7-10) ** 3 from Sensei (Martial Arts Dojo level 7-10) ** 3 from Cider Truck (Cider House level 7-10) * Accumulate more loot that is high in its ATTACK number (the defense rating does not factor into its attack ability). How high it needs to be depends on how many mafia members you have. You can get more loot: ** buy it: purchasing inventory in all cities (only look at the attack number of the item) ** do jobs: random loot drops occur in many jobs. Find those jobs that drop high attack items. ** fight: random loot drops occur in fights on occasion, though you never know what or when ** use your Reward Points: sometimes an item will be offered with great attack, but don't use those precious reward points on items of low attack OR defense number ** ask your mafia: publish your Wishlist with items of high attack. However, do not get greedy! People do not tend to give their mafia a lot of the best loot. Start out on lower level attack items and work your way up. Then remember to "pay it forward" and give newer members some items that you don't need anymore once you've increased your attack. WHAT DO I NEED? When you attack someone, you can see what inventory you used in that attack that had you win or lose by clicking on "show all items used" underneath the fight results. Look carefully at your items in each of the three categories. The items are listed in order of best attack rating. The items last on the list are what you do NOT need more of. Start by looking at what items come up about halfway down the list and start adding more of those. As you do this, the lower level items will not be used anymore in fights. You can continue doing this (adding mid-level items which are easier to come by than the top-of-the-line items) until your attack rating has you winning most fights. For example, if you buy a lot of Rebel Snipers in Cuba, this is an easy way to boost your armor quickly and allow you to stop using lesser armor in fights. Also on the "Fight" tab, there are images of the best attack weapon, armor and vehicle you currently use. As you fight people, you will see what others have for their best defense. You will also see what their Mafia Defense Strength is. If your Mafia Attack Strength is lower than their Mafia Defense Strength, this is why you lost. If its not, then their secret Defense skills helped them when you attacked. By boosting your secret attack skill points, you can sometimes counteract their secret defense skills. Also, it is also helpful to boost your Health as well. While it will not increase your total defense or attack, it will at least allow you to stay alive longer, regardless of whether you are attacking or being attacked. To see more, use the items listed with the MW Combat Calculator: http://www.mafia-wars.info/ Power Attack There is a recent change in fighting. You can use "Power Attack" to attack up to 5 times. Multiple fights can only be done till the other person has been iced. It will cost 1 stamina for each attack done. Category:Player Stats Category:Guides